Dragon Slayer
by MissDevon
Summary: Follow up to Knock Knock Kendall recieves bad news about Zach as Di shows up on her doorstep making demands and all hell breaks loose when their confrontation's overheard. Edited. Zendall, JRKendall friendship, JAE
1. Chapter 1

Follow up piece to "Knock Knock," takes place a couple of months down the road.

Characters aren't mine, story is.

Kendall let the phone fall from her hands and sunk onto the couch. Inhaling sharply she buried her head in her hands and tried to calm herself, knowing that getting upset wouldn't help the situation, or be good for the baby she carried. Unfortunately, keeping calm in a situation like this was the last thing that Kendall Hart-Slater had ever been able to do.

Seething, she cursed herself for coming up with the idea to carry Greenlee and Ryan's child. Zach, she hated to admit even to herself, had been right. It had been the worse mistake of her life, especially with Ryan's return alongside his nutcase of a brother and pain in the ass of a sister. And if that wasn't bad enough, Greenlee had decided not to take the child and had flittered off in a huff of anger, signing her maternal rights over to Kendall, who ten minutes before was served with papers from Ryan, who in all his infinite wisdom, was suing for custody of the child she carried--- but which he had admitted he didn't want.

That alone had shaken her, but the phone call that had followed only added to her emotional turmoil.

Leave it to the Pine Valley PD to make a phone call to inform her that her husband was on his way to the hospital due to a gunshot wound instead of sending someone in person.

Running her hand down her face, she forced herself to breathe and used the arm of the couch to help her get to her feet. Staggering slightly, she rounded the couch to grab her purse, knowing she had to get to the emergency room. As she picked up the small clutch, a demanding knock sounded on her door: "Now what?" she muttered as she crossed the room while searching for her keys with one hand and pulling open the door with the other: "I don't have time. . ." she started only to be put off.

"Then make it," the woman shimmering with anger suggested as she pushed past her and into the room.

"How about I make it to call the police?" Kendall shot back angrily as she turned to face the petite blonde.

"And be held as an accomplice? I don't think so," Di/Dixie answered in a drawl.

"For what?"

"For helping me perpetrate my hoax."

"Like hell I did!"

"Well, you certainly didn't stop me."

"I have better things to do then worry about the Henry siblings," Kendall countered, "shut the door on the way out, and remember if something's missing, I'll know who took it," she added as she started to stalk out.

"You don't know anything. And if you're not careful, it's going to get you killed," Di cautioned. "Call your husband off the Dragon before it's too late, for all of us."

Kendall spun around, anger blazing in her eyes, "a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Excuse me?"

"You are still the same conniving con artist you were when Del found you," Kendall accused heatedly as she stomped to the woman, "you think you scare me? You don't. And you can't break up my marriage this time. But I can bring the world down around your pretty little shoulders, can't I, Di?"

"And yourself," Di answered, slightly unsure.

"Like it isn't crashing in on me already? Your warning's a bit too late. My husband's on his way to the hospital."

"I. . . I'm sorry. I didn't know," Di managed to stammer.

"Right. I'm so sure you didn't. You know, you sicken me. They say I'm so bad, but to take over someone else's life--- your sister's life--- that's low. And then, on top of it, to keep secrets that get people killed. You know, people in this town might not like me, or my husband, but they loved your sister, and they hold Julia Keifer in high regard. How do you think they'll react when they know the truth, all of it, little Ms. Di Henry?" Kendall ranted.

"Di?" a voice asked from the doorway, causing Di to look up in shock and Kendall to turn, slightly deflated. "What the hell's going on?" Tad Martin asked, "and for how long have you known, Kendall?"

"Oh, no. You are not--- I don't have time for this now," Kendall started.

"Make it," Tad insisted.

"Dad was right?" JR asked in confusion from his place at stepfather's side in the doorway.

"No. .. let me explain," Di started to protest, panic clear in her voice

"Kendall?" JR entreated as he crossed the threshold of the condo, not wanting to hear what his 'mother' had to say.

"I don't have time for this," Kendall answered shakily. "Zach's. . . I need to get to the hospital--- to Zach."

"Just--- you've always been the one to be honest with me."

"That's a laugh. Kendall wouldn't know the truth if it bit her," Di said caustically, causing Tad to narrow his eyes and Kendall to shake her head as he made his way across her living room.

"Need more of an answer than that?" Kendall asked as she looked at JR, who stared back at her blankly: "then fine. She's not Dixie. She's her half sister Di, and I didn't know for sure until Del showed up on my doorstep asking if I was planning on blowing her out of the water. I didn't say anything, because, quite frankly I didn't care and because I was too damned busy with other things to be too concerned what the hell she was up to. Maybe if I had said something then. . ." she shook her head as tears started to fall down her cheeks and she started to crumple.

Acting on instinct, both Tad and JR moved to hold her up. "She's making it up. Del--- Del introduced me to her as Di at one point when I went to see him when they were still married."

"When you couldn't remember any of us?" Tad asked angrily as he looked over at her.

"Look, it's complicated."

"Lies usually are," JR said angrily. "I can't believe that I. . . you're no better than Babe."

"JR, please. . . I did it for you. For all of you. I saw how much you needed. . ."

"Needed my mother? Well, you're not her so go to hell."

"I think I'm already there," Di sighed.

Looking down at the floor, Tad shook his head: "JR, get Kendall to the hospital," he ordered, knowing that the young woman wouldn't be able to handle much more of this and, from the part of the conversation that they had over heard and was starting to penetrate the hurt and anger of this woman's true identity, that his friend's daughter was in a whole hell of a lot of danger. "Stay with her. I'll call Aidan. Have him join you. I'll handle this."

"But. . ."

"Do it," Tad said stiffly.

Nodding, JR put an arm around Kendall and started to lead her to the door, as they got there, Kendall put a hand on JR's chest to stop their progress, then looked up at him. Seeing the need in her eyes, he stopped and dropped his hold, slowly, she shifted and faced her former sister-in-law: "if my husband dies because of your lies, there will be no place that you can hide," she said simply.

"You come after me, I make sure you lose that baby," Di threatened.

Stiffening at her comment and Kendall's gasp JR looked over his shoulder and glared at the woman who had taken his mother's place: "try it and see where it gets you. Hell hath no fury like a Kane woman scorned, except when she has the Chandlers, Courtlands, and Martins on her side," he warned before ushering Kendall out of the Condo and towards his car.

"Well, I guess that removes all doubt," Tad said angrily. "Dixie would never have threatened a woman's child."

"I didn't mean. . . I just meant that I'd help Ryan get custody. Kendall isn't exactly the most stellar of role models, Tad."

"Better than some others I can think of."

"Tad, she's lying. The old Dixie might not have said those things, but. . . well, prison changes a person. I don't like how she leads JR on."

"But it's OK when Babe does it?" Tad laughed humorlessly. "Let me guess, she or Krystal know the truth and got you to help them by encouraging JR to let her in, no matter how much it hurt Jamie--- how if it went bad it could hurt little Adam--- to keep your secret."

Swallowing, Di looked down at her feet. "Yeah, that's what I though," he said with disgust as she went over to her and grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the door.

"Let go of me."

"No."

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked, for the first time allowing fear to enter her voice.

"Turn you in to Derek. You can take the blame or turn this time, I really don't care which. But no one else is getting hurt or killed because of your lies. . ."


	2. Chapter 2

Sighing, JR looked away from his driving and to a silent Kendall. "I'm sorry it's taking so long getting to the hospital, I don't know what's going on with all this traffic," he said softly. Kendall's only response was to nod silently as she stared out the window. "I'm going to have to have a talk with Derek. They should've sent someone to pick you up."

Kendall laughed hollowly at that: "guess it doesn't matter when the victim's marriage is one of convenience, or maybe they're just too busy running after St. Julia."

Shaking his head as he pressed the accelerator and took a turn off for a back road he asked softly: "how long have you known she's been back in town?"

"Long enough," Kendall shrugged. "You know I warned him. I told Zach that she'd get him killed, but, well, I was only Kendall Hartless, what did it matter? The contract wife! G-d it sounds like I stepped out of a romance novel, doesn't it? These last few months have been nothing more than melodrama. And Zach, he. . . he doesn't even know. . ."

"What? That you love him?" JR asked, then laughed at Kendall's gasp and outraged look: "what? You think I didn't know? Why do you think I've been so mad? Or that I gave up so quickly. You're my best friend, Kendall, and you were a great partner in a multitude of areas. Believe you me, if I didn't think you loved him I wouldn't have given up so easily."

"And here I thought you were so enraptured with Babe again," she shot at him.

JR rolled his eyes: "please, I'm on to her games. She's only around for one thing. Lord knows it's the only thing she's ever been good at."

"And it doesn't hurt that by being with her your sticking it to Jamie?" she wondered knowingly.

"He helped her try to kidnap my son; he deserves what he gets, especially since they tried to make me out to be the bad guy."

"You're not totally innocent, JR," Kendall sighed as she shifted to stare back out the window.

"I gave Be--- Miranda back when the time came. It's not like I knew."

"You also threw my sister off a balcony and almost killed her."

Breaking hard, JR stared at Kendall: "you know. . ?"

"You really think that after all she put my family through that the fact that she interceded with Jonathan was the only reason Bianca testified on her behalf? She remembered and told me."

"Sh!t," JR muttered as he started the car again. "Is she gonna, you know?"

"Don't know," Kendall answered truthfully as she leaned her head against the window, "although I think she'd think you were paying for it in ways that even she couldn't have come up with."

"I guess," he sighed. "I can't believe my Dad was right, and that I was too blind to see it."

"You wanted your mother back, JR."

"And look what it cost," he said sadly. "She's going to go down, Kendall. For all of it."

"JR. . ."

"No, I mean it," he insisted as he pulled into the ER Parking Lot, "its bad enough what she did to my family, but. . "

"But what?"

"I overheard enough to know that she could've prevented a lot of things."

"Zach could've not played hero. He could've turned Julia over to the Feds, like I asked him to. Now. . .I went to Mimi with deal. He could've had immunity. . .but. . ."

Turning off the car, JR turned and put a hand over hers: "It'll be ok. Consider it my way of making up for what I did to Bianca. I'll take care of things for you."

"JR, I can't. . . there are so many things crashing in on me right now, you know? I mean, the last words Zach and I had were. . ."

"A fight?" he prodded.

"Yeah. Minutes after I got served with Ryan's petition for custody, Zach called to check in. We fought because Ryan had a note sent with the petition. Zach helped him fake his death and he was going to use it against me. Said it showed all of it was premeditated. We were arguing and then. . .he was calling out to Julia. . .and I heard. . .I heard. . ." she tried unsuccessfully to finish as her voice cracked and she broke down in tears.

"Christ, Kendall. . ."

"His phone went dead. I prayed that he had just hung up on me. That he was annoyed that I had interrupted him. He got that way. Thought I interfered with the Julia thing too much. . . and then when the phone rang, and I saw his number on the caller ID. . .I was. . . only it wasn't him. It was the police. . .it had me listed as his ICE number. . .And I. . . they wouldn't tell me anything. JR, what if he's already dead? What do I do then?"

"I'll take care of it, Kendall. I promise you. I'll take care of it. . ."


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: for some reason as I'm writing Mimi I'm picturing the part recasted with _Missing's_ Vivica A. Fox so if she has a bit more of an edge that's why.)

Chapter 3

Derek Frye looked up as Tad came into the police station pulling a protesting Di/Dixie after him. "You want to let her go before I have to press charges against you?" the black man asked his friend.

"Do it after you finish booking her for fraud and aiding and a betting," Tad ordered as he forcefully put Di into a chair.

"Tad, if you would just let me explain. . ." she started tearfully as she rubbed her upper arm.

"I told you, I don't want to hear it," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Ok, you want to fill me in on what's going on here?" Derek asked confused as usual.

Inhaling Tad turned his attention to the Chief of Police. "Derek, I think introductions are needed. Meet Di Henry, Dixie's not so long lost half sister."

"Ummm, Tad, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't DNA test. . ."

"They came back inconclusive. And I got collaboration from Kendall. She said that Del can back her up, if we can find him."

"She's lying," Di said softly. "She got him and JR worked up for no good reason. You know how vindictive Kendall can be."

"Considering you hid information that might have gotten her husband killed you better be glad she was too thrown to go after you," Tad shot back. "Slater is still breathing, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Derek answered, "for now. You sure about this?"

"JR and I walked in when she was threatening Kendall. I'm sure."

"You misunderstood. . ." Di tried.

"Kendall also said something about Julia Kiefer," Tad continued, ignoring her.

"Rumor has it Slater was helping her hide out," Derek answered

"What about Noah?" Tad wondered to only be answered with a sad shake of the black man's head. "Damnit. So is she. . ?"

"She ran off. I didn't get to see all the tape, but I'm thinking that the guy with her might have been Del Henry. You wouldn't know anything about that now would you?" Derek finished looking pointedly at Di.

"I don't talk to my brother on a regular basis."

"Yeah, well, if he were to be taking someone somewhere to hide out, where would it be?" Derek pushed.

"I don't have to tell you anything," Di said softly.

"You're right. You don't," Mimi said coming over to them and glaring at Derek before turning her attention to the crying woman, "but since it's my case you can tell me. Where's your brother and Julia Kiefer?"

Swallowing, Di looked at her and shook her head sadly: "I don't know. . . In truth, I don't know all that much about anything. But if Del has her, she's in trouble. Everyone thought it was me. . .that I was protecting my boyfriend. . . but I wasn't. . .I was protecting Del. . ."

Mimi leaned against a desk and crossed her arms over her chest: "really? And someone can collaborate this?"

"No," Di said quickly. "The only person who might have known of his. . . his connections. . . was--- is-- Kendall. She thought I got him involved. Only it was the other way around. She was just smarter than I was. She managed to stay out of things and somehow, she got out. That's why. . one of the reasons they got divorced. But I can't prove it."

"What can you prove? Is your brother the 'Dragon?'"

"No. But I think he knows who is. . ."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In a small town like Pine Valley, it wasn't unusual for news to travel fast, or for parts of it to be hidden, especially when people like JR and Tad were involved.

Some would say that it was a miracle that news of Zach Slater's shooting didn't reach Erica Kane-Montgomery and her husband's ears, but as time passed most would see that it was a well orchestrated game to protect Kendall set into motion by JR. With a call to Reggie and a second to Sam information was intercepted and Jack and Erica artfully manipulated to focus on other issues, not that JR really thought they'd bother coming for more than telling Kendall how she didn't need Zach and how it proved that she should just give up the baby she carried.

Handing her a cup of decaffeinated coffee he took the seat next to her and her hand and watched the clock.

Minutes ticked away before Aidan came in. Nodding at the older man, JR regretfully gave up his seat to him and started towards the door to make some more calls. As he reached it, he stopped and watched his Great Uncle limp towards him: "what is going on?" the older man asked as he came to a stop in front of him.

Sparing a glance pass him, JR let out a breath when he didn't see Opal, then took a mental step back: "Opal's not with you, is she?"

"No. You asked me not to tell her I was coming here. Now what's so important."

"You have to promise to stay calm."

"You call me down to the Emergency Room with no explanation and then want me to promise to stay calm? What are you trying to give me another heart attack?"

"No, trying to prevent one."

"JR. . ."

"OK, OK. Look, Kendall needs all the support she can get right now. I know that when she was working for you, you two were close."

"The girl's got spunk. If I had been a few years younger. . ."

"Ok, I did not need that mental picture," JR responded as he covered his face with his hand. "Zach was shot earlier tonight."

"I knew that sooner or later that no good. . ."

"He was shot trying to protect someone. Look, it's complicated, but. . . well, the circumstances have put Kendall in a bad place in more than one way."

Palmer nodded: "Lavery's going to try to use it to take that baby from her."

"Among other things. I promised her that I'd. . . well, that I wouldn't let anything happen to her."

"Kendall doesn't often need help, or take it," Palmer reminded.

"She will now."

"Than she has mine as well."

"Good. There's just one more thing you need to know."

"What's that?"

JR sighed as he put a hand on Palmer's shoulder: "that for once, my father was right. That woman who came to town. . . she isn't my mother."

Palmer sighed as he looked sadly down at his feet: "I was afraid of that," he said, growing older in front of JR's eyes. "Well, then. Let's. . . let's set about helping Kendall, and then we'll take care of this imposter."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Julia looked up as the door of the hotel room opened and then gave a sigh of relief as she recognized who was in the doorway and put down her gun: "you scared me," she said simply.

"Sorry," Del shrugged. "I had hoped you'd be asleep by now."

"Sleep. What's that?" she asked bitterly, then at his look shrugged. "I don't sleep anymore, Del. When I do I dream, and well, dreams never do come true do they?"

"I guess not," he admitted as pulled the door shut behind him and crossed to the bed and sat down next to her. "I called Anita, she doesn't know anything more about Slater."

Julia exhaled sharply as she pushed to her feet: "he was only trying to help, and now he might be dying."

"He made his choice, Julia."

"Did he? Or was I just a balm for his guilty conscience?" she asked as she turned and faced Del. "I don't know which way is up anymore. I only knew when Noah. . ."

Del nodded as he looked down at his hands: "I should've been there. . ."

"And you'd be dead too," Julia replied as she shook her head. "You at least did what he wanted and got me out."

"Yeah. And look where it got us," Del answered as he rose. "We're on the run, Julia, with no protection, and I have to tell you. . . the way things went down. . . we're not just running from the Dragon."

"Yeah, well, Kendall probably ratted us out again," she shot back as she shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"Not at the expense of her husband."

"Del, their marriage is a joke. And since when does she think about anything or anyone but herself?"

"She loves him."

"Some kind of love."

Del glared at her: "some could say the same about you and Noah, Jules."

"What?"

"He made you give up everything."

"I decided to. . ."

"For him. And considering the reason for her pregnancy you really think she doesn't think about any one else?"

"She probably thought it would get Ryan back."

"Right," Del said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, come on. . ."

"I'm not fighting you about Kendall."

"You still love her, don't you? What the hell kind of hold does she have on men?" she wondered throwing up her hands in disgust.

"It wasn't lack of love that broke us up," Del admitted as he crossed to Julia. "I've got a lot of things to make up for. I wish I hadn't have gotten involved in the things I have. Helping you is helping me to fix it. I just hope that my being involved doesn't have the opposite effect."

Julia nodded sadly as she crossed to him and hugged him, staring at a space on the wall over his shoulder she answered in a calm voice: "I know that your being here--- your knowledge of the Dragon--- will help me get justice for Noah." she continued as she stepped back and forced a smile as she looked up at him she added: "Believe me, I know exactly how much I can trust you. . ."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aidan had long since given his seat next to Kendall up to Palmer Courtland and taken watch over the woman he had once been romantically involved with. Leaning against the wall he had spent the better part of the last hour watching JR Chandler come in and out between phone calls and plotting sessions with Tad and a newly arrive Adam. As his own cell phone vibrated against his hip, Aidan straightened and moved towards the couch, indicating to Palmer that he was going outside to answer the phone.

The older man nodded even as Kendall stared sightlessly down at her hands while she leaned against him.

Shaking his head Aidan stepped outside and put the phone to his ear as he hit send: "Anna, hi. . .You have something for me. . .yeah. . .I suppose I'm not surprised. . . right. . . I'll take whatever help I can get. . . No, we haven't heard. . . Not good. . . you did?. . .It'll take some finagling. . .OK. . .I'll call you," he finished as he headed over to where Tad, Adam, and JR stood talking animatedly. "Anna just called," he said interrupting them.

"She have anything useful to say?" Adam asked pointedly.

"Adam. . ." Tad growled.

"What? I just asked. . ."

"She said she's getting in touch with some old contacts, but so far there isn't much that she can give us that will give us the main man. What she does know is that this guy doesn't play around, and if there is any chance that Zach knows who he is, both he and Kendall are in danger." Aidan answered crisply.

"Great, so what do we do?" JR wondered. "They stay here and they're sitting ducks."

"That's one of the reasons that Anna doesn't have a lot of information on hand, she came up with a plan to. . ." Aidan started then thought better of talking about the plan out loud and pulled out a notebook. Quickly he wrote down the rest of what he was going to say and handed it to Tad to read.

"Some plan," Tad sighed as he passed the notebook on. "Only thing, what about the rest of the family?"

"Anna thinks that they'd be most likely to target Bianca, Miranda, and Lily. Since Maggie's friends with her daughter Robin she's there now and getting ball moving on them. We need to get Lily and Sam someplace safe on our own." Aidan answered.

"What about Ryan's petition?" JR asked. "If she leaves she could be blowing her chances."

"At least she'd live long enough to have the baby and fight him," Tad reasoned.

Adam rolled his eyes: "imbecile," he muttered at Tad. "I'll handle that end of things. There are a few people I can call to make sure Lavery doesn't have a leg to stand on."

"There's also getting her and Zach the paperwork," JR pointed out.

"That I can take care of. Helps having a friend who's an Ambassador," Tad answered. "Lets get back in there, I don't like leaving her with just Palmer as a guard."

"For once I agree with you," Adam said as he fell into step with him.

"Scary thought," Tad muttered as the stepped into the waiting room to raised voices.

"Too bad we didn't think of it sooner," JR groused.

"Wonder who tipped him off?" Aidan mused as they rounded the corner. "Well, that explains it. . ."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tad, Aidan, JR, and Adam continued quickly into the waiting room where Kendall was cowering under Ryan's vicious verbal assault, her head nearly buried in Palmer's chest as Ethan pulled back to punch him.

"Hey anger boy, why don't you take on someone your own speed?" JR asked, causing Ryan to turn.

Ryan laughed at him as Ethan dropped his arm and Aidan crossed behind Ryan to stand next to him. "You're kidding me, right? What is this? The cavalry? Well, ride off in the other direction and save someone else. I'm here to protect my unborn child."

"Yeah, because yelling at the woman who's carrying it while she's waiting for her husband to get out of surgery is such a show of concern."

"I have a right to know what affects my child," Ryan protested as Erin swooped in next to him.

"Let's just leave, Ryan. Our being here isn't helping. And he has a point, upsetting her isn't. . ."

"Shut up, Erin. Let me handle this. You don't know this little twerp like I do."

"Oh, now Ryan. I'm hurt," JR said caustically.

"You keep interfering and you will be."

"Is that a threat?"

"What do you think?" Ryan asked moving to stand toe to toe with the shorter man.

"Ryan. . ." Erin tried again as she tugged on his arm.

Unthinkingly, Ryan flung her off as if she was nothing but an annoying nat, causing her to fall to the floor with a thump and expulsion of breathe. "Nice. Throwing threats and women around in front of witnesses. Didn't think you were that stupid," JR taunted

"Getting involved in things that don't concern you is stupid. Or didn't you get that from what happened to Zach?" Ryan asked.

"Know something about that, do you Mr. Lavery?" Mimi said as she materialized from a corner of the room. "How about you come with me and we have a little chat about it?"

"You might want to talk to him about his threats to," JR added.

"You threaten someone?"

"No."

"Not what I heard," Palmer said from his seat as he handed Kendall over to Simone and rose.

"Mr. Courtland?" Mimi asked surprised as she shifted to address the older, well respected, man.

"He threatened Kendall, and then JR. Not to mention he threw that young woman to the ground," Palmer answered.

"It was an accident. I slipped," Erin said as she looked over Mimi's shoulder, more than used to having make lies like this stick.

"OK, any one else hear these threats?"

"I did," Tad, Adam, Aidan, JR, and Ethan all said at once.

"Well, Mr. Lavery, seems you're a miracle worker after all."

"Excuse me?"

"Never seen anyone get Tad, Adam, and Mr. Courtland to agree on anything before," she answered.

"Now, look here. I have a right to know about things that are affecting my unborn child. Can you blame me for being upset that Kendall didn't alert me to her being in danger and taking it out on the wrong people?" Ryan wondered, hoping his charm could get him through on this one.

"Perhaps not, if the child was yours," David Haywood said as he walked into the room.

"What the hell are you talking about, Haywood?"

"You really think I would let Greenlee mother your demon spawn?" David shot back unphased. "See the good thing about not having privileges at a hospital is not having to worry about losing them, so you can do what all doctors want to--- play good."

"You're lying," Ryan spat.

"Really? You really think that Greenlee would've just walked away from her baby? That she would've just left this town because of _you _alone? And they say I have an ego problem!" David laughed.

"Why don't you fill us in on whatever illegal thing you've done now, David," Tad taunted.

"It's not exactly illegal when you have the permission from the only person able to give informed consent," David countered.

"Dr. Haywood, please," Mimi sighed in exasperation.

David shrugged as he walked towards where Kendall sat staring at him in confusion. "Shock's wearing off, huh?" he asked as he bent down. "I didn't expect to be the one to tell you this. Or this to be the way. But what the hell! Congratulations, you're pregnant with your and your husband's child."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Congratulations, you're pregnant with your and your husband's child."_

Kendall stared at David for a moment wide eyed before the slap of her hand connecting with his cheek broke the silence. "Yeah, pretty much what I thought your reaction would be. About the same as Greenlee's," he said as he stood.

"You're lying," Ryan accused.

"Nope. For once, I'm not the con artist, or liar," David shrugged.

"He's telling the truth," Simone sighed. "What?" she asked as everyone stared at her. "Greenlee told me before she left. And it made sense considering some things I heard."

"Like what?" Tad asked.

"Well Mr. Montgomery was so against Greenlee getting pregnant again. . . and. . . well, I heard him tell Dr. Madden that it was in his best interest that he. . . you know made sure she didn't," she answered.

"Yeah, good old Jackson made the doctor lie to Greenlee about treatment options. There was a couple of ways that might have helped her to get pregnant--- given enough of a sample," David explained. "Maybe he didn't think there was enough, more likely he just gave in.

Anyway, I knew that Greens wasn't thinking straight, or Kendall for that matter, and once I looked over Greenlee's records and saw the inconsistencies--- and overheard an argument between Madden and Jackson--- I put the clues together and went to Slater. Together we got enough ammunition on Madden to have him help us with our little switch, so don't worry Ryan--- if you really want that kid the fertilized eggs are in storage, you just have to find someone crazy enough to have the kid for you--- oh and get Greenlee to sign permission since you were, you know, dead at the time those little embryos came into being."

"Amazing what can happen when two bottom feeders team up," Tad muttered.

"You're a lying son of a bitch!" Ryan said as he went to hit David.

David only laughed: "pretty much, just not this time. Paternity's not something I tend to lie about having come into learning I was a father late in the game."

JR gaffed at that as Adam rolled his eyes. "The baby's mine and Zach's?" Kendall finally managed to get out. "Please David, don't lie about this to me. Not now. I need to. . . to know the truth."

David smiled sadly at her: "you know the only reason that I lied about. . . that I helped Babe was because she was my daughter. I have no reason to lie now. More reason to if you think about it. You the know the trouble I can get into with the ethics committee for this?" he asked giving her a crocked smile.

"I want a paternity test. NOW," Ryan demanded.

"Will you consent to one?" Mimi asked Kendall, although she had a pretty good idea of what the answer would be.

Kendall looked at her wide eyed as she wrapped her arms protectively around her protruding stomach: "it would be dangerous to the baby, wouldn't it?" she asked David.

"And you, all things considering."

"Then no."

"He's lying!"

"Maybe so, but you're harassing people and have threatened others. I'm afraid I have to bring you in."

"On what charge?" Erin asked worriedly.

"Disturbing the peace," Mimi answered as she started to read Ryan his rights and went to handcuff him. As she drew his arms back he started to fight her, landing an elbow in her cheek. Grunting in pain, Mimi fell back as Ryan spun and started towards Kendall. As Aidan, JR, Ethan, and Tad went to grab him Ryan pushed Palmer, who fell to the ground, and made a dive for Kendall.

David quickly stepped in front of her, earning a punch in the ribs as Erin begged her brother to stop and the four men subdued him. Getting to her feet Mimi rubbed her cheek as she opened and shut her mouth to make sure her jaw wasn't broken. Biting back the pain she felt at the motion, she moved towards the men and held out her handcuffs to Aidan, "if you don't mind?"

"My pleasure."

"Thanks," she said," Oh, and we can add resisting arrest, 2 counts of assault, and a count of assaulting a police officer to that list," she said simply. "And with the aide of the security cameras, I think we'll have a pretty good case," she added. "I'll expect all of you at the station for statements tomorrow morning--- that is, except you, Mrs. Slater. I'll be back to talk to you later. And not just about this. . ."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adam and Tad helped Palmer to his feet while he huffed and puffed, "you should get yourself checked out Palmer," David commented from where he stood doubled over and staring at the floor trying to catch his breathe.

"Yeah, you're one to talk," Palmer groused as he glared at Simone who immediately took the hint and got up. "You ok?" he asked as he sat down next to Kendall and took her hands in his.

"I. . . I. . . I should be asking you that, shouldn't I?" she asked. "You're the one who put himself between me and Ryan."

"I've been knocked down by better. So have you," he reminded.

"Right," she inhaled as she looked over to David: "why didn't you. . . why did. . .Damnit! Who gave you the right to play G-d with my life? With this baby's?" she demanded.

"Oh, thank you David for protecting us from the Anger Man," he said sarcastically.

"Don't. . ."

David exhaled as he sat on the arm of the couch: "you really think you could've given this baby up when it came? That Greenlee could've handle the reality of a baby? Being a single parent?"

"We were going to do it together," Kendall said indignantly.

David laughed: "you would've raised it yourself anyway. Or Erica and Jackson would've gotten involved. Or g-d forbid Mary. Then you wouldn't have had any say at all."

Kendall leaned forward in her seat and buried her head in her hands: "I just. . . I don't think I can handle much more. I just want to run away and hide and. . . I want this to all be a bad dream."

JR looked at his father and stepfather and then back at Kendall. "Well, we can't make it all a bad dream, but the other part. . ."

"I can't just leave. Not with Zach. . ."

"We have a plan."

"We?" Kendall asked looking from JR to Tad to Adam and then Aidan and back, "you have got to be kidding me! You guys are teaming up? What are they lacing up skates in hell?"

JR smirked at her: "amazing what a common enemy will get you."

"I can't deal with this. . . that. . ."

"It's connected," Aidan said softly.

"What?"

"We're going to do what we can to keep you safe," he promised softly.

"I can't just. . . leave, and it's not like Zach. . . the man's still in surgery."

"Actually. . ." Tad said as he broke his attention from the hallway.

"Oh, G-d," Kendall muttered as she started to push to her feet.

Without a word, Palmer and Aidan helped her to them and all of the men fell silent as Joe Martin came towards them. "Well, this certainly is a motley crew," he said stiffly as he eyed the men with suspicion.

"Someone had to be here for her," JR shrugged.

"Dr. Martin, what about Zach?" Kendall interrupted.

Joe shook his head slightly: "he's holding his own. They got the internal bleeding under control. There was some muscle damage, but the bullet missed all the major organs."

"Thank G-d," Kendall sighed, deflating against Aidan. "When. . . when can I see him?"

"They'll be bringing him up to ICU soon," he started, but softened the blow of the words by adding: "as a probationary measure because he lost so much blood. If all goes well he'll be moved to a private room late tomorrow. In the meantime, can I suggest that you check in with Dr. Madden?"

At the words, Kendall started to laugh, and couldn't stop. Soon the laughter turned to tears. Without questioning the instinct, JR crossed to her and took her into his arms: "guess that was the wrong thing to say," Joe sighed. "Would you like me to call Erica?"

"Dad. . ." Tad admonished.

"Yeah, stupid question. I'll leave you all to. . . whatever," he muttered before turning and heading down the hall wondering what his son had gotten himself into this time.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Mimi handed Ryan off to a uniformed officer before crossing the squad room and heading towards the refrigerator in the corner. "Do I even want to know?" Derek asked looking up from the report he was filling out as she reached in and took out a can of soda.

"I don't know, do you?" Mimi asked as she turned and put the can to her cheek. "What?" she asked at his questioning stare. "Oh, elbow to the cheek. Hurts, but I've had worse," she shrugged as she crossed to her desk.

"Kendall?"

"Believe it or not, Ryan Lavery."

"Lavery?"

"Yep. Resisting arrest. He also assaulted Palmer Courtland and threatened Ms. Hart-Slater, in front of witnesses," she answered.

Derek shook his head at that: "sorry I missed it."

"Just wish I had. So you get anything out of little Ms. Henry?"

"Kirby."

"What?"

"Apparently her legal last name if Kirby."

"Whatever. Did you get anything?"

"No."

"Did you remember to remind her of the charges she'd be facing? Fraud. Interference in a police investigation. Conspiracy?"

Derek glared at her: "I've been doing this job longer than you, Mimi. I think I know how to interrogate a witness, even with interference."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I probably could've gotten more out of her if you hadn't have stepped in."

"Really, what makes you think that?" she asked as she leaned against the side of her ex's desk.

"She wanted Dixie's life. She wanted her friends."

"Derek, that's flimsy at the least."

"If you say so," he said sarcastically as he returned his attention to the report.

"Captain, Lavery's in a cell," a uniformed officer announced as he came in.

"Good."

Derek looked up: "where'd you put him?"

"Next to Kirby."

"Damn," Mimi said straightening up.

"You're telling me," Derek replied as he rose. "We better separate those two before they decide to team up."

"You think that's going to be a problem?"

"They're both in a cell because of the same person, how can it not be?"

hr

Ryan slammed his hand against the bars and cursed before turning away and starting to tear apart the cell. The chair clanged against the bars as he turned and started to pull apart the bedding, tossing it towards the opposite side of the cell.

"You mind, keeping it down?" Di asked from her own cot.

Ryan paused at the soft voice and shifted: "Dixie?" he asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged: "I'm still trying to figure it out," she sighed as she rose and crossed towards him. "What about you?"

"Kendall," he spat. "I want to check on my baby and next thing I knew, I was being arrested."

"Seems like that's been happening a lot today," she sighed.

"You too? Why?"

"Long story," Di sighed. "I heard that her husband was shot. Do you know how he is?"

"Hopefully dead."

"That's not very charitable."

Ryan shook his head trying to clear it: "he helped to ruin my life. I don't think I should be feeling charitable to a man who stole a part of my life and cost me the woman I loved," he answered stiffly. "And considering that Kendall's part of the reason that you're in here I'm. . .no, I take that back. You always were the forgiving type, Dixie."

Di shrugged: "I made my own mistakes," she admitted as she looked down at the floor. "I guess it's just about time I started facing up to some of the things I've done."

"I can't believe you have anything to face up to."

"Oh, but we all do," she said softly. "And I have the feeling that doing that might just be the thing I need to do."

"What would that be?" Mimi asked as she came over to the cells with Derek.

"I well. . .Nothing," she sighed as she lost her reserve at the black woman's stare.

"I see," Mimi sighed as Derek opened Ryan's cell.

Ryan grinned: "you owe me an apology," he directed at Mimi.

"I don't think so."

"Apparently you do since I'm getting out of here."

"Nope, just having your cell changed. Wouldn't want you too to get into more trouble for plotting against someone," Derek answered. "And don't try knocking me around, Ryan."

"I didn't. . ."

"Yeah, that's why my ex is walking around with a bruise on her cheek," Derek replied as he grabbed Ryan and pushed him down the hallway towards another cell. "By the way, you tear up the cell like that?"

"I was frustrated, Derek. I just. . .I found out some things and. . ."

"Right," Derek sighed with a roll of his eyes as he passed the last cell.

Mimi hurried to catch up to them: "Where are you putting him?"

"Somewhere where he won't hurt himself or anyone else," he replied as the started to pass a guard: "Henry, call Jones. Tell him I've got a suicide watch for him with anger management problems."

"Hey! I'm not suicidal."

"Yeah, well driving a motorcycle over a cliff and faking your death is one hell of a way to prove that one."

"Well, looks like we have one more charge against you: fraud," Mimi commented. "But at least you have a private room."


End file.
